


In Vino Veritas

by BromeliadLucy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, not good!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromeliadLucy/pseuds/BromeliadLucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Musical Beers with Jimmy Fallon leads to an accidental admission.</p><p>Based, very very loosely, on www.youtube.com/watch?v=PuGhZGaSQew</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in about 20 minutes, unproofed, uploaded straight away, so it's NOT GOOD. Go read one of my other ones instead. I mean, they're not good either, but they're less not gooder than this one.
> 
> But it was in my head and I literally have to go to work and don't have time to do anything else with it so I just splurted it out all over the laptop.
> 
>  
> 
> *** You know what, this is DIRE. Any constructive criticism (or just straight up criticism, you don't have to watch me cry) would be good. I know the format is rubbish and I can't do description to save my life, but hmm, any thoughts? Other than 'delete this hell' which is what I'm heading towards :/ ***
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry.

In Vino Veritas

It was your first big TV interview with the rest of the cast. You loved watching Jimmy Fallon, but being ON the show was very different. You met up with the cast beforehand and there was a relaxed but excited air, you never knew what was going to happen on Fallon’s show. In the Green Room there was some alcohol laid out and Sebastian poured you a glass of wine, seeing you were looking nervous.

“Dutch courage?” he grinned as he handed it over. “Not too much though, don’t want you falling over on the way in!” You put the glass down, half drunk, at the thought of tripping over on national TV and Sebastian winked at you. 

You’d done a brief rehearsal so you knew roughly what to expect – where to walk on, where to sit – but Jimmy liked to keep secret what he was going to ask and what he was going to make you do. You paced around the Green Room waiting for the call, while the others in the cast chatted, used to the round of interviews by now. This was your first big role, your first big interview. Oh god, and your first big chance to mess it up!

An assistant in a headset came to get you and led you all to the side of the stage. You could hear Jimmy’s intro, funny as always, and then he was sitting down and introducing you.

“It’s going to be a smash hit, we all know that, but we’re going to find out a bit more about the stars of Captain America: Civil War. Please welcome them!” Chris walked on, waving at the audience, then Elizabeth, smiling. Sebastian winked at you as you walked out, and he followed. There were four chairs set up; you and Elizabeth took the front two, Chris sat behind Elizabeth and Sebastian behind you on slightly higher chairs. He pulled his chair slightly forward as he sat down and you could feel him bump your back with his knee reassuringly.

You couldn’t remember much of what was said now. Jimmy was relaxed and funny, and everyone had their own little anecdotes to tell. You were asked about being the newest, youngest, member of the crew, and everyone teased you a bit about it. Chris revealed that you were often found dancing with your headphones on in the corner of the set, psyching yourself up for a big action scene, and it turned out he’d filmed you doing it, so Jimmy showed that. You cringed although it was pretty funny, seeing yourself dancing, oblivious to what was going on around you, to music only you could hear. You turned around and swatted Chris on the knee for sharing the video but grinned along.

Then Jimmy announced you were going to play Musical Beers. Oh, you’d heard of this, it should be fine, right? You all stood around a round table with four cups of beer. They were fuller than you’d expected – you’d always thought there was just a mouthful in them, but these ones were all full almost to the brim. Elizabeth decided to take her shoes off and run barefoot – at least you’d worn flats. You all made pretend-competitive remarks and then the music started. 

When it stopped, you were right in front of a beer, so you had to pick it up and drink it down. You weren’t much of a drinker normally and you already had half a glass of wine and an empty stomach from nerves, so you felt it fizz into your head a bit. Elizabeth grabbed her shoes and walked off, sighing. Second round and there was a beer half way between you and Chris. No WAY was he getting it after showing that video! You both pounced but you got there first, and made a joke of calling him an old man. He bowed sarcastically and stepped out of the game. You, Jimmy and Sebastian now. You definitely could feel the effects a bit, you’d had to drink the beer pretty fast, so you decided to lose the next round on purpose.

Only problem was, the music stopped RIGHT as you were passing the beer. Sebastian and Jimmy were both on the other side of the table so there was no way you could even pretend not to be near it. Sebastian was near another cup, and saluted you with it before drinking it down in one go.

“Fix!” you called out, “you’re trying to get me drunk!”. You tried to offer it to Jimmy but he shook his head, encouraging you, then walking off while making a quip about losing his own game. You drank it down, then had to shake your head and blink a bit, making the audience laugh. You and Sebastian eyed in other with mock ferocity as the final round started, both pacing the table, trying to stay as near to the one remaining cup as possible.

You had to let Sebastian win this one. You tried to make sure you ran slower than Sebastian but even so, the music stopped as you were both standing near the cup, Sebastian having just reached it and you not having yet moved away. You touched it at the exact same time, both giggling with tipsiness, and then each tried to get the other to drink. After a moment, Sebastian picked it up, drank half and then passed it to you. 

“Hey, we’re both Team Cap, we gotta share everything, right?” he said, putting his arm around you as the audience clapped. You rolled your eyes but drank it. Oh wow, there was no getting away from it, you were pretty woozy now.

You all sat back down as Jimmy went to a break, and Sebastian leant down from behind you to speak quietly in your ear.

“You OK, ya big lush?” You could hear the grin in his voice. 

“Watch it trouble, or you know I’ll make you pay later,” you whispered, breathily into Seb’s ear, and felt his hand knead your shoulder as he replied “all’s fair in love and war”. You’d made Sebastian agree not to tell anyone about your relationship, you were afraid you’d get a load of hate and there were – reasonably – a lot of Sebastian fans out there who might not like the fact you were together. You were a nobody and you felt yourself you didn’t deserve the luck you’d had, so you didn’t want to push it. He’d been less keen, wanting to make it public long ago, but had gone along with your wishes.

Turns out though, that after all that wine and beer, maybe you weren’t as subtle as you’d both thought. Jimmy had caught a glimpse of the way you two were touching each other and heard the way you’d spoken, and decided to play on it a bit after the advert break.

“So, it’s Team Cap versus Team Iron Man on the film, did you divide yourself up like that for real or are cross-team friendships allowed?” Jimmy asked. Chris answered and there was some general chat, then he turned to you.

“And I understand that your character has a long history with the Winter Soldier, although we see in the trailer that there’s some big action scenes, and you seem to have your thighs wrapped around his head a lot of the time, how was that for you both then?!” he grinned.

“Ah well, you know, it’s a tough job, but someone’s got to do it” Seb joked, and winked at you as you turned around to look at him.

“And was it as bad as it sounds for you?” Jimmy asked you. You were still turned slightly, facing Seb and his face was just SO damn good looking. Between that and the beer, you may have got a bit distracted…

“Eh, we were doing it on and off set to be honest, I was used to his head between my legs”. You had the pleasure of seeing Sebastian turn bright red and crack up, bending over laughing, and then as you heard the audience gasp with delight you turned back, and realised what you’d just said. You buried your head in your hands, scarlet yourself, as Chris shouted ‘I knew it! I knew you two were a couple!’ and Elizabeth almost fell off her chair with glee.

“OK, I think we might cut that bit out of the broadcast if you don’t mind, but just to be clear, you two are in a relationship are you?” Jimmy grinned at you and Seb. You felt Seb’s hand on your shoulder and reached up for it with your own. 

“Team Cap” Seb said, “You’d be surprised how us team mates bond. Anything YOU want to confess to, Chris, Lizzie?” and you were glad to deflect the attention away from yourself as they too both started to blush and the audience whooped.

“I guess the team that sins together is the team that wins together” Jimmy said as you vowed never to drink beer on TV again…


End file.
